


Lex's Backstory Part 1 - The Incident

by WintercrestPod



Category: Wintercrest Podcast
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Monsterhearts - Freeform, Podcast, RPG, Smut, Tabletop, Wintercrest, different timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintercrestPod/pseuds/WintercrestPod
Summary: Official Backstory. Set before the events of episode 1 of Wintercrest Podcast, Lex reveals the events that led to her fleeing Europe. Lex was not always an only child, she had a dear sister Amelie. Jealousy overcame Lex and she sought to take care of her once and for all. Includes a steamy scene between Lex and Aleksandr. This story is set in the original timeline before episode 6. Written by Nika Howard.





	Lex's Backstory Part 1 - The Incident

The blood tasted sweet; sweeter than any honey or desserts she had tasted in her human life. What started as a fit of anger slowly turned into an act done out of passion, each quickening heave of her breasts caused her to suck longer and deeper than before. Time slowed around Lex as she drew in each mouthful of the hot thick liquid, feeling more alive with every swallow. Quickly the heat within her mouth started to turn bitter and she realized the end was quickly nearing. Her mind raced knowing what was done fell to the worst of the crimes committed against her kind, but goddamn if it didn’t feel good. As the last bit of blood reached her lips, it stung of a heavy metallic taste and created a small burn causing her to bite her lip. “Fuck” Lex muttered to herself as Amelie’s body slumped in her arms. She hadn’t intended on killing her “sister” just scaring her, but from the first moment that her fangs sunk into her yielding neck, Lex was unable to pull away. “Never get caught” a rule that Aleksandr’s had taught her in the beginning kept repeating throughout her thoughts as she frantically looked around the apartment to cover her crime. Glancing at the clock she saw it was half past four in the morning and realized he would be back at any minute from feeding. 

Several minutes passed by in what seemed like an eternity as Lex dragged Amelie’s body across the wooden floor. Her blood soaked dress created streaks of bright red, highlighted against the decay and mold in the apartment. The trunk lock clicked open as Lex inserted and turned the key, throwing the lid upwards at the same time. She took the body and pushing the knees up next to Amelie’s chest, forcing her down into the trunk. All the while the hot blood pumped through Lex, making her head pound in the exact rhythm of Amelie’s dying heart. It was as if she was controlling Lex’s body to react to the emotions of the situation driving Lex frantic to cover her mistake. As the top slammed down concealing the body, the door knob turned, opening the door toward Lex. Sitting on the trunk her eyes stalked Aleksandr like a cornered animal, as he stepped into the apartment carrying a few books under his arm. He turned towards Lex and tilted his head, “Where is Amelie?” asking curiously. “She went out to feed before sunrise; said that she felt famished. You remember how it was when you were young right? Hungry all the time…” she stood up and took a step away from the trunk, dropping the straps from her dress as she glanced demurely down to the floor. “Use your talents to get what you want” another one of the rules filled her mind as Aleksandr, moving like a panther about to strike, headed across the room to Lex. As their bodies embraced, her mouth forcefully collided to his in deep passionate kisses. Pulling away Lex nipped his lip and licked the blood from the wound, the taste of his blood filling her mouth. She had fed from him several times and found older blood always tasted better; it was more intoxicating and soon all of the past slipped away and there was just the two of them. They made hurried hands to remove each other’s undergarments, the sounds of fabric ripping punctured the silence of the room. Lex’s hands ran the lengths of Aleksandr’s sides, feeling the centuries of experience in his muscles as they tensed and reacted to her touches, flexing in an anticipation. His fingertips fluttered across her body, trailing downwards to linger at her most responsive areas; making her back arch closer to him with each caress. Pushing into him she shuddered and looped her arm around his neck. No longer could he resist her flirtations and grabbed her hips, pulling her up to meet his, her legs grasping tightly around his waist. Without effort they melded into one; all the fear and jealousy


End file.
